deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mexican spider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Raiden2ks5.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 00:28, 19 May 2010 AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! All Fictional Blogs are now going to the Deadliest Fiction Wiki, so please stop making more here. ~ sorofin 1st Warning Please, don't flame. -LeoLab 02:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 2nd warning Again, please don't flame. -LeoLab 23:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry leolab, ur my friend, u should know im just defending myself. Back Off Man whats wrong with you, seriously. I thought you were pretty cool until this whole conflict with TDW. You know he's hurt enough and you're just making things worse. Whatever happened to the old araña I used to know? Omnicube1 23:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) omni,listen omni, u wanna know what happened? i once made a blog that was supposed to be a article, so TDW says "ohh ur so stupid, y are u doin a blog its supposed to be an article". so then i tell him to back off cuz i didnt know how to make an article. so then he is telling me "oh ur so stupid still" and etc. and starts cursing. so then i start cursing and he deletes what i sed and made it look like im the bad guy. Stop please just stop, you're only making things worse for yourself.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ... You don't need to "create" a talk page. Just use "leave message" on a user's talkpage, such as mine. Final warning No flaming. Final warning. Next broken rule is a ban. -LeoLab 23:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No More Alright enough is enough, i am getting sick and tired of ur ranting against deadliest warrior, it is getting worse and worse and its doing nuthin good. Deadliest Warrior is begging for it to stop and im gonna do it. If u ever do a stunt like this again ill make sure in my power that u will be banned in both Deadliest Fiction and Deadliest Warrior wiki unless u stop ur ranting. im not taking no ones side, im just doing my job and my job as beaurocrat and user is to stop things like this from happening. so choose wisely MrPacheco101 03:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I'm backing this up. While I have no power here, I am an Admin on the Fiction wiki. You not getting any friends by ranting the way you are. You're taking the fun out of the sight. You clearly aren't going to forgive TDW anytime soon, but if you can't make nice then just be quiet.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry I will stop Flaming if no one ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever evr ever makes fun of Che,the Sandinistas,FSLN,or Even Raul and Fidel Castro ever again- Mexican SPider People are allowed to say that they don't like a historical figure, and they are also allowed to back it up with facts. As long as they don't go on a flame rant (all-caps optional), this is fine. Ou are also aloowed to defend your chosen symbols, but again, without flaming. Just be civil when encountering those who dislike Che and/or make jokes about Castro's longevity etc. and everything will be alright. -LeoLab 22:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm im hope im not offending u by asking u this question, but why are all the people on ur user page communist? I mean its funny cuz these are all the people i hate for making cuba in such bad shape and making my grandmother leave her homeland at a young age. just wondering thank u for ur time MrPacheco101 02:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, i didnt know that. just these guys stood up for what they beleived and led around 80 guys to victory against a real army.Also, to me they are the deadliest warriors. did't know about ur grandma. srry.But Cuba is in a better shape then it was since these guys helped the poor.-The Mexican Spider P.S. My friend is Being Che Guevara and im being Camilo Cienguegos for halloween. Quite Ironic My son has had his eyes on this product for Christmas this year... I really want that too... course we'd all know who win! Maybe something you guys would like? Just a thought. 01:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Three Days You're crossing the line here. I've already given you your final warning, so I'm giving you the weekend to cool it. -LeoLab 23:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Stop Making Using Your Sock-Puppets Stop using your sock-puppets and spamming things on the Deadliest Fiction Wiki. If this is your sick way of trying to get attention its sad Omnicube1 01:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I am serious sock-puppeting is a serious matter. U.S. legal implications of sockpuppeting * In 2008, 49-year-old Missouri resident Lori Drew was prosecuted and convicted in Los Angeles for creating a fake MySpace account where she claimed to be a 16-year-old boy named Josh Evans. Drew's goal had been to create a relationship with Megan Meier, a 13-year-old girl who had been in conflict with Drew's daughter. After "Josh" ended the relationship with Megan, Megan committed suicide. Drew's conviction was for misrepresenting her identity, in violation of the MySpace terms of service. The Los Angeles U.S. Attorney successfully claimed that this was covered by federal computer fraud legislation against "accessing a computer without authorization via interstate commerce."2526 Drew appealed the verdict, saying that her use of a false identity did not constitute unauthorized access to MySpace, based on a 1973 breach of contract dispute where a court of appeals ruled that "fraudulently induced consent is consent nonetheless."27 On 3 July 2009, the appeal was tentatively upheld.28 * In 2010, Raphael Golb was convicted on 30 out of 31 counts, including identity theft, criminal impersonation and aggravated harassment, for using multiple sockpuppet accounts to attack and impersonate historians he perceived as rivals of his father.29 Golb defended his actions as "satirical hoaxes" that were protected by free-speech rights. He has been disbarred and sentenced to six months in prison, but remains free on appeal on $25,000 bail.30 To give you an idea of how serious it is Omnicube1 01:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 2nd first warning I'm far less lenient after the first ban. Don't do something stupid. -LeoLab 02:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: No problem bro! If you ever wanna lend a helping hand, please feel free to do so! I;ll need all the help I can get making this Wiki! The Deadliest Warrior, Jr. 19:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads-up! It's an easy fix I took care of it Omnicube1 18:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's all right just go to the history of the page and hit undo to the vandal's edits Omnicube1 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not banning a whole sect of users just because some of them are misbehaving.-LeoLab 19:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC)